


Snuggle Fest- Including Everyone

by heyitsdestielmalec



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsdestielmalec/pseuds/heyitsdestielmalec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus comes home to find Alec comforting the Chairman during a storm, and then they're interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggle Fest- Including Everyone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KataraAlchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KataraAlchemist/gifts).



> Hey guys. This is my first fic- ever- not just on AoO. So bear with me here. Reviewing is required for the next chapter- at least one, guys! Kudos appreciated! 
> 
> Twiz

Thanks Kat!

“Aww, snuggle fest.” Magnus grinned as he walked in to find his boyfriend curled up with a book and The Chairman. 

“Not really. More like ‘protect me from the big scary thunder’ fest.” Alec replied, gesturing at the rain slicked window. 

“Still cute.” Magnus replied, leaning over the back of the couch and kissing Alec’s temple. The Chairman meowed, grumpy at being ignored, and Magnus swept him off the chair with one elegant wave of his hand. Alec made a sound of annoyance. 

"MAGNUS! That's your cat! You can't just..." Alec gestured wildly. "... throw him off the chair!" Magnus suppressed a smile. He loved seeing his boyfriend all worked up. He also loooooved seeing Alec blush.

"But Alec, what if I want to sit on your lap?" he purred seductively. Sure enough, the trademark red flush bloomed brightly on his cheeks. Magnus gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. Alec made an eager sound and moved over on the chair to let Magnus sit, but instead of sliding down softly, he fell from his perch on Alec's knees and thumped into the chair.

"Oh! Magnus! Sorry!" Magnus soothed him with kisses everywhere. Alec made a pleased noise in the back of his throat and arched his neck to give Magnus access. A knock sounded at the door. Magnus stretched like a cat, all over Alec, before yelling,

"WHO DARES DISTURB THE HIGH WARLOCK?" 

"It's me, Jace. Open the door, Magnus." Magnus sighed and got up off of Alec to let Jace in. He was accompanied by Clary, Izzy, Jordan, and Maia. 

"Well, look at who we have here. Two Shadowhunters and two werewolves. Why are all of you here again? And where's that vampire, Sammy?"

"It's Simon. And that's why we're here." Jace pushed by Magnus to get to the couch, until he started floating in the air.

"WHAT THE HE--" 

Magnus cut Jace off with "Don't be pushy, Shadowhunter. You may be my boyfriend's parabatai, but you're still a pain in my ass." He set Jace down. 

"And please. Don't drip on the carpet." Jace looked down at himself and shook his blond hair like he was a dog. 

"JACE!" shrieked Clary, Isabelle, and Maia. Magnus waved a hand, and they were all dry. 

"Guys, come sit by the fire. You must be cold." Alec brandished a blanket in their direction. Maia and Jordan grabbed it and cuddled on the one remaining love seat. Jace made a disgusted noise.

"Come on. You guys are the same way." Maia said, gesturing at Jace and Clary." 

"What-ever." said Jace, grinning at Clary and Maia. 

"Now, why are you here?" asked Magnus as he cuddled with Alec.

"You see, it's pretty important...."

**Author's Note:**

> R&R!


End file.
